Rescue me
by WingedCloudsofStrife
Summary: Song fic to the song Rescue Me. Features female Cloud


****Yes well here is something that has been sitting on my computer for a while now. Got a bit lazy half-way through. Hope you like!

* * *

**This waking nightmare lingers**

It wouldn't go away. No matter how much she desired to believe otherwise. This wasn't what she wanted.**  
when will the mirror stop telling lies**

Every time she looked into a mirror she saw _his _reflection flash before it would return to her own.**  
i don't know where i've been**

She didn't remember much from before her fourteenth birthday. Nothing; not Nibelhiem, the townspeople not even her mother's name or face.**  
or where i'm going**

She didn't know what the future held for her and it terrified her. She had had enough of not being in control of her choices.**  
but i can't do it alone**

She had tried running but that hadn't worked her friends had found her. She knew that without them she wouldn't be able to face the future.**  
i'm reaching out**

Tifa had been the one who helped her regain her lost past or bits and pieces of it rather. Tifa had been the one who'd answered her plea when for help when Aerith died.**  
rescue me**

Why what had happened? Why had her life become so screwed up? Everyone turned to her when they needed to be saved and yet no one was even trying to save her from herself.**  
show me who i am**

She didn't even know who she was anymore. Her life before fourteen had been taken from her; leaving her with nothing but copied memories from Zack and what Tifa told her. She just wanted to know if she was really Cloud Strife or just a failed clone of Sephiroth.**  
cause i can't believe**

She didn't want to believe this was her fate and her future.**  
this is how the story ends**

Was this really how her life would play out? Continually wondering who she really was?

fight for me

Zack. Her memory of that day on the ridge was blurry but she knew he had fought her both their sakes and what had it cost him? His life while she kept her miserable life.**  
if it's not too late**

Maybe there was nothing she could do anymore. She seemed to always mess things up somehow.**  
help me breathe again**

She just wanted to be able to say I am me and no one else but she couldn't because she was constantly fighting against the pieces of Sephiroth inside of her trying to take over and become Sephiroth.**  
no, this can't be how the story ends**

Aerith once said to her, " Cloud there are thousands of doors and countless opportunities in each. Even if one door closes; another will open; even though I'm dead this isn't my end. Just like how this isn't how your story ends."

i'm wrapped up and waiting for you

Sometimes she thought that she sensed Zack while she was asleep and on those nights she always slept better but there was never any sign of him when she woke up.**  
i've lost so much more then i'll ever know**

Because of that mad man; so many had suffered. Cloud had lost her past a past she can never regain and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what else she had lost.**  
the past, the truth forgotten**

She'd been horrified when Sephiroth had shown her that her 'memories' were the memories of someone else and that she didn't have a clue as to who she was.**  
find me now **

Tifa had helped her after they had defeated Sephiroth giving her something to live for.**  
before i lose it all**

But dhe didn't know whether it was worth all she had been through. And there was always the question in the back of her mind. What if it got taken away again would she have the strength to keep moving forward?**  
i'm crying out**

Vincent was the only one left who could at least partially understand what she went through. Nanaki was also experimented on but his body wasn't taken over by a monster.

rescue me

Why what had happened? Why had her life become so screwed up? Everyone turned to her when they needed to be saved and yet no one was even trying to save her from herself.**  
show me who i am**

She didn't even know who she was anymore. Her life before fourteen had been taken from her; leaving her with nothing but copied memories from Zack and what Tifa told her. She just wanted to know if she was really Cloud Strife or just a failed clone of Sephiroth.**  
cause i can't believe**

She didn't want to believe this was her fate and her future.**  
this is how the story ends**

Was this really how her life would play out? Continually wondering who she really was?

fight for me

Zack. Her memory of that day on the ridge was blurry but she knew he had fought her both their sakes and what had it cost him? His life while she kept her miserable life.**  
if it's not too late**

Maybe there was nothing she could do anymore. She seemed to always mess things up somehow.**  
help me breathe again**

She just wanted to be able to say I am me and no one else but she couldn't because she was constantly fighting against the pieces of Sephiroth inside of her trying to take over and become Sephiroth.**  
no, this can't be how the story ends**

Aerith once said to her, "Cloud there are thousands of doors and countless opportunities in each. Even if one door closes; another will open; even though I'm dead this isn't my end. Just like how this isn't how your story ends."

**haa-haa-haa-haa-haaa x6**

rescue me

Why what had happened? Why had her life become so screwed up? Everyone turned to her when they needed to be saved and yet no one was even trying to save her from herself.**  
show me who i am**

She didn't even know who she was anymore. Her life before fourteen had been taken from her; leaving her with nothing but copied memories from Zack and what Tifa told her. She just wanted to know if she was really Cloud Strife or just a failed clone of Sephiroth.**  
cause i can't believe**

She didn't want to believe this was her fate and her future.**  
this is how the story ends**

Was this really how her life would play out? Continually wondering who she really was?

fight for me

Zack. Her memory of that day on the ridge was blurry but she knew he had fought her both their sakes and what had it cost him? His life while she kept her miserable life.**  
if it's not too late**

Maybe there was nothing she could do anymore. She seemed to always mess things up somehow.**  
help me breathe again**

She just wanted to be able to say I am me and no one else but she couldn't because she was constantly fighting against the pieces of Sephiroth inside of her trying to take over and become Sephiroth.**  
no, this can't be how the story ends**

Aerith once said to her, "Cloud there are thousands of doors and countless opportunities in each. Even if one door closes; another will open; even though I'm dead this isn't my end. Just like how this isn't how your story ends."


End file.
